You Must to Believe
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Seis años después de haber detenido la Reforma Educativa, la vida de Jack y Tooth como pareja casada ha sido bendecida con una gran felicidad. Pero nunca podemos escapar del pasado, y cuando éste regrese a la vida de los dos, deberán tomar fuertes decisiones si quieren seguir adelante juntos Jack/Tooth (Secuela de "Guardián de la Diversión")
1. 6 años después

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Pues bueno, aquí AL FIN les traigo este fanfic =D

**ANTES QUE NADA: ESTE** fanfic es una **SECUELA** de mi otro fic llamado **"Guardián de la Diversión"** si no lo hayn leído ¡Vayan a leerlo! de lo contrario habrá detalles que no entenderán (muchos quizá) =D

Primeramente tengo que agradecerles su paciencia y espero que hayan tenido unas lindas y bonitas fiestas familiares =) ¡Yo les tengo muchas novedades! Pues verán el amor tocó a mi puerta a vuelta de año y he estado por las nubes, rara vez aterrizando en tierra y cuando lo hago es por la escuela ya que empecé el ciclo escolar y debido a eso no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir (¡Tengo mucho sin entrar por aquí!) Pero les dejo este capítulo nuevo, que es corto y una especie de introducción a la trama.

PD.-¡Gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron en el tráiler! me hicieron muy feliz ^^

* * *

**YOU MUST TO BELIEVE**

_By_

_**Nefertari Queen**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**6 años después.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Tooth! ¿Has visto mi chaleco blanco?—preguntó Pippa desde su habitación, asomando un poco la cabeza.

—¡No cariño!—fue la respuesta de Tooth, quien estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno—¿Ya revisaste en mi ropa? Quizá lo tomé prestado y no me acuerdo…

—Está bien—Pippa salió de su alcoba y caminó al cuarto principal, que estaba vacía.

Tooth mientras agregó los huevos a la mezcla de _hot cakes_ y se puso a tararear felizmente al ritmo de la música (ella siempre cocinaba con música, fuera la hora que fuera) era una linda mañana fresca de febrero. El invierno apenas estaba retirándose para darle paso a la primavera de marzo. Siguió mezclando y pensando en que esa mañana, como todas, se encontraba realmente feliz.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? De un tiempo acá su vida había sido realmente maravillosa. En todos los sentidos. Se sentía feliz, querida, realizada y plena.

Un pequeño llanto de bebé hizo que rodara los ojos. Prendió la estufa y colocó el sartén con un trozo de mantequilla, empezando a derramar la mezcla para cocinarla. El llanto pronto se convirtió en risas que la hicieron sonreír.

—¡Encontré el chaleco!—gritó una Pippa muy feliz—¡Gracias!

—No hay de qué.

Tooth siguió cocinando hasta que sintió pasos acercándose a la cocina.

Pippa ya no era la niña de diez años que conoció. La dulce pequeña se había convertido en una hermosa joven que tenía un futuro muy envidiable. Pippa tenía ahora dieciséis años y estaba en último grado de la preparatoria. Pronto tendría que aplicar sus exámenes de admisión a la Universidad. Era una chica realmente hermosa, de cuerpo escultural y largo cabello castaño que caía liso alrededor de su rostro hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos encantadores siempre llenos de una chipa de felicidad hacían que estuviera rodeada de amigos sinceros. Y bueno, como nadie en Burguess era ciego, desde que Pippa cumplió los catorce Jack había estado monitoreando (y abusando de su acceso a los expedientes de los alumnos) a cada chico que pretendiera a su hermana pequeña.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?—preguntó la adolescente, luciendo su hermoso chaleco blanco encima de una blusa color verde y pantalones de mezclilla.

—No, encanto—fue la respuesta de la dentista—Mejor ve y ayúdale a tu hermano—le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Ayudarme en qué?—dijo un Jack fingiendo estar ofendido y causando una risa por parte de la chica.

Jason Richard Frost Less, mejor conocido como Jason Frost, era un encantador niño de dos años. Y la alegría entera de la familia.

Aproximadamente dos años después de que comenzaron a salir, la pareja tomó la decisión de casarse. Jack se lo pidió de una forma muy tierna y romántica, a la luz de las velas con aroma de flores. Y Tooth sencillamente acepto encantada.

La boda fue sencilla, pero mágica al mismo tiempo. Aún ahora, después de cuatro años de estar felizmente casada, recordaba aquél día como uno de los mejores de su vida. Todo tan hermoso, tan romántico y tan perfecto.

Y luego el viaje de bodas a México…

—¿Amor?—Tooth despertó de sus recuerdos cuando Jack la llamó—Se te va quemar el _hot cake._

Tooth miró hacia el pastelito cocido en el sartén e inmediatamente lo colocó en un plato. Después volvió a agregar la líquida masa para hacer más _hot cakes_. Tarareaba la canción de fondo cocinando, colocando los pastelitos recién hechos en diferentes platos y agregándoles miel, mantequilla, mermelada y hasta crema de avellanas.

—Ya está el desayuno—llamó a todos para que se sentaran en la mesa.

Pippa le ayudó a llevar los platos y cubiertos. Jack sentó a Jason en su periquera. Pronto estaban todos sentados, comiendo, mientras Jason tomaba leche especial.

—Jack ¿recuerdas que mañana es la fiesta verdad?—preguntó Pippa, viendo a su hermano un poco nerviosa. Era algo protector con ella, y aunque ciertamente era muy flexible, a veces le irritaba.

—Claro que sí—sonrió Jack—Jamie vendrá por ti ¿cierto? ¿O quieres que yo te lleve?

—No, no—se apresuró a decir—Jamie vendrá por mí.

Jack rara vez –muy rara vez– la avergonzaba en público, y eso era más bien por descuidos nunca a propósito. Pero era joven, muy atractivo, carismático y ampliamente querido por la comunidad. Muchas de sus compañeras tenían un extraño flechazo hacia él, e incluso vecinas que parecían no importarle que estuviera casado y con un hijo. A Pippa no le gustaba para nada eso, era suficiente con escuchar a sus amigas enamoradas de su hermano mayor como para además soportarlas viéndolas desfallecer en la fiesta sólo por verlo conducir un simple carro.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las siete.

—¿Y ya sabes qué te vas a poner?—preguntó Tooth inmediatamente, repasando el guardarropa suyo y de Pippa en la mente para buscar buenas combinaciones.

—No, sigo pensándolo—repuso—¿Me ayudarías hoy después de la escuela?

—¡Claro que sí!—sonrió emocionada la dentista—Y si no encontramos nada podríamos ir de compras. Ya llevamos buen tiempo sin hacerlo.

—¡Sería genial!—sonrió Pippa emocionada.

Jack suspiró, viendo a su hijo bebé.

—Espero que crezcas pronto—le susurró a su niño. Ansiaba volver a jugar con trineos, hacer muñecos de nieve y carreras con autos.

Después del desayuno Pippa y Jack recogieron la mesa mientras Tooth terminaba de vestir a Jason. Toda la familia se dirigió a la puerta para ir a sus respectivas actividades. Tooth se despidió subiéndose a su auto para ir al consultorio dental. Jack subió a su bebé a la silla especial en su auto y Pippa tomó el asiento de copiloto.

—¿Lista para otro gran día?—preguntó Jack mientras encendía el auto.

Pippa reía mientras ponía un disco de Katy Perry en el reproductor de música, cantando a todo pulmón ella y su hermano.

_I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing throught the fire 'cause I am a champion. And you're gonna hear me ROAR!(*)_

—¡Ro! ¡Ro!—decía Jason atrás en su asiento.

Finalmente llegaron a la preparatoria.

—Sana y salva en la puerta de la escuela—dijo Jack, deteniéndose para que su hermana bajara del carro.

—¡Muchas gracias!—se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego acarició la mejilla de Jason—¡Adiós!

Jack vio a su hermana bajar del carro y echarse la mochila al hombro. Era ahora toda una hermosa jovencita. Su rostro de lleno de orgullo mientras ella entraba con un porte digno de una dama a la escuela, encontrándose con unas amigas en el proceso.

—¿Sabes campeón?—le dijo a Jason, encendiendo el coche para conducir a la primaria—Ella se parece mucho a mamá…

Jack recordaba a su madre cada vez que veía a Pippa sonreír, cantar o simplemente caminar. Se le parecía muchísimo. Aunque Pippa no recordara mucho de su madre, bastaba con que se viera en el espejo para darse una idea de cómo era Susan Frost.

Regresando de sus recuerdos, Jack se estacionó en la escuela primaria. Bajó del coche y bajó también a su hijo, jugando con él mientras lo dejaba en la guardería de la escuela. Jack había sido el maestro de preescolar durante otros cuatro años y un año de primer grado antes de ser promovido como director. Había escapado de ese puesto mucho tiempo pero al final todos los padres de familia le pidieron que aceptara.

—¡Jason Frost!—Lucy, una de las mujeres que cuidaba a los niños en la guardería, le sonrió al bebito y lo cargó con dulzura—¡Pero qué hermoso retoño tenemos aquí! Buenos días director Frost.

—Buenos días—saludó, entregándole la pañalera con las cosas de Jason—Cualquier cosa estoy en la oficina.

—Claro, no se preocupe—Lucy agarró la pañalera y después agarró la manita de Jason para simular que se despedía.—Dile adiós a papi.

—¡Ada! ¡Dá!—decía el niño.

—Adiós campeón, vengo más tarde—besó la frente de su hijo y Jack caminó hacia la oficina.

Jack caminó hacia la oficina saludando a los maestros que se encontraba y también a todos los niños que pasaban. En la oficina comenzó a trabajar, revisando la papelería pendiente y los trámites que correspondían.

Siguió así, viendo ocasionalmente un portarretratos en su escritorio. Ahí estaba una foto familiar que se habían tomado meses atrás. Él abrazaba a Pippa y Tooth mientras su esposa cargaba del bebito. Lucían sonrientes, felices. Eran _su_ familia.

Con una sonrisa, volvió a trabajar.

**-o-**

—¡Eso es todo!—anunció Tooth con una sonrisa radiante.—¿Ves que no me tardé nada?

La niña de siete años asintió, enjuagando la boca con el agua que le dio Tooth. La madre de la niña estaba al lado de la ventana, cerca de ambas, y sonreía mientras su pequeña se paraba del sillón.

—No ¡Y no dolió!—agregó dando saltitos—¡Usted es la mejor dentista!

—Gracias hermosa—le sonrió, parándose para agarrar una paleta de su canasto—Y como te portaste muy bien ¡Mereces un premio!—le dio la paleta rosada, emocionando a la niña aún más.

—Gracias doctora Frost—la madre agarró la mano de su hija para conducirla a la salida—La veremos en un mes más.

—Claro que sí, no olviden el hilo dental.

—No lo haré—la niña comenzó a comerse su paleta y salió del consultorio con su madre.

Tooth se sentó en uno de los sillones del recibidor.

—Tienes un gran don con los niños—le dijo Verónica, la otra dentista y su socia de trabajo.

—Gracias—Tooth era la que atendía siempre a los pequeños, ya que Verónica no les tenía tana paciencia—Creo que es herencia.

Verónica se recargó en el escritorio, viendo las fotos en los portarretratos de Tooth. Estaba lleno de imágenes de Jack, Pippa y Jason.

—Tu familia es muy bonita—comentó, agarrando una de las fotos—El bebé precioso.

—Gracias—una enorme sonrisa de orgullo apareció en el rostro de Tooth—Ellos son mi vida.

Y vaya que sí lo eran. Tooth comenzó a recordar más eventos de su vida. No podía imaginarse una vida más perfecta a la que estaba llevando. Al fin se llevaba bien con sus padres otra vez, y era más cercana a sus hermanas que nunca. Tenía a Jack, un marido al que amaba y que la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas. A Pippa, que era una combinación entre hermana, hija y mejor amiga. Y además su pequeño Jason, su hijo, la luz de su vida.

Sí, la vida era muy buena.

* * *

*Tengo el ojo del tigre, la fiera, bailando a través del fuego, porque soy una campeona y tu vas a escucharme rugir (Fragmento de la canción "Roar" de Katy Perry)

¡Y bueno! eso es todo por ahora, como ven no es la gran cosa pero irá mejorando con los capítulos =D Muchísimas gracias por aventurarse a leer esta nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado ^^

No leemos!

chao!


	2. Un día en Burguess

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡Hola a todos!** ¿Qué? ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Tantos comentarios, alertas y favoritos por un capítulo! Oh rayos creo que de verdad esperaban esto... y espero que les siga gustando (no tengo palabras para agradecerles su inmenso apoyo ¡me han dejado desarmada!)

Bueno, éste capítulo muestra más sobre la vida de nuestros protagonistas y se irán colando otros personajes. Se enfoca más en Pippa porque ella será un secundario muy diferente en ésta ocasión (¡Ya es toda una chica casi adulta después de todo!) y bueno, hay pistas de lo que va a ocurrir.

Comentarios:

koko-chanEvans: ¡Muchas gracias! =D sí, parecieran la familia perfecta xD

RoseTyler: jajajaja ¡me encantaría ser Tooth también! tiene la vida de ensueño ^^ ¡muchos saludos y mil gracias por leer!

lirilara1993: bueno puedo responder a tu pregunta: sí hay hombres así. Recientemente me encontré a uno tan tierno y dulce que no pienso soltarlo nunca, pero cuesta mucho encontrarlos así que te sugiero que tengas paciencia :) espero que mi fic te siga gustando =D

Cleopatra VIII: ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya animado el día! es la intención de mis escritos ^^ gracias por leer y espero que conforme avance la historia te siga gustando más y más.

damelifrost: jajaja ¡ya se, Tooth da envidia! ¡hasta mí que escribo esto! xD

directioner: ¡Aquí está el nuevo cap! =D gracias.

Guest: pues un poco tarde pero al fin actualicé =D ¡Mil gracias por leer!

ImaginationMai: jajaja que bueno que te gustara tanto =D

nacha: sí, intenté hacer que la relación entre Tooth y Pippa sea como de hermanas o acaso una tía cariñosa, me alegra que les guste el resultado :)

AlgoSeEnciende: ¡Muchas gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado tanto este primer capítulo =D y ojalá lo que siga te guste más.

Solita-San: ¡gracias! =D ya se había tardado el amor pero llegó y con mucha fuerza ^^ y pues de eso está naciendo la inspiración para este fic solo que laescuela no ayuda mucho, aún así espero continuarlo con un buen ritmo pronto. ¡Gracias!

Lunaxzero: Mil gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado mucho^^

Ahora sí ¡Adelante!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Un día en Burguess**

**.**

**.**

Pippa estaba sentada en su pupitre al lado de la ventana. El profesor Whickman de literatura era un apasionado de lo que explicaba, podía pasarse horas enteras enfrente de la clase hablando sobre el estilo exquisito de Jane Austen o de la cruda realidad en obras de Dickens. Jack era un lector asiduo que procuró en su hermana el mismo hábito; si bien Pippa no leía tanto como Jack, sí había repasado dos veces cada clásico tratado en clase.

La voz del profesor estaba de fondo mientras Pippa contemplaba el paisaje tras la ventana. La poca nieve se derretía cada vez más, la primavera estaba entrando. Sonrió por el cielo despejado y los árboles que empezaban a lucir hojas verdes. Bajó el rostro hacia su libreta, los pocos apuntes de la case estaban escritos pulcramente. Ella cerró la libreta y la guardó sacando en su lugar la agenda, para revisar los compromisos de la semana. La fiesta de su amiga Cupcake era mañana y estaba realmente emocionada.

El timbre sonó y ella guardó la agenda en la mochila, echándosela al hombro. Era ya la última clase del día y podía irse a casa. Estaba ansiosa ante la idea de poder ir de compras con Tooth (porque estaba segura que irían a comprar mínimo un par de pantalones) caminó con esa enorme sonrisa de ansiedad hacia la salida.

Estaba en la puerta principal de la escuela cuando la llamaron.

.—¡Pippa!—ella volteó buscando en el concurrido pasillo a su amigo—¡Hey!

.—¡Jamie, aquí!—alzó una mano para hacerse notar entre la multitud de estudiantes—¡Ven!

Desde que había llegado al pueblo Jamie había sido su mejor amigo. Pippa aún recordaba cuando recién ella y su hermano se instalaron en Burguess, buscando empezar de cero. Y Jamie siempre había estado ahí para ella, desde ese primer día de escuela. Seguían siendo los mejores amigos a pesar del tiempo.

.—Uf, por poco te me ibas—le saludó—Andas ansiosa hoy ¿verdad?

.—Un poco sí—Pippa estrechó los libros que tenía contra su pecho—¡Mañana es la fiesta!

.—Lo sé, no has parado de hablar de eso durante toda la semana.—Jamie rodó los ojos, agarrando la mochila de Pippa para cargarla él—¿Pasaré por ti verdad? ¿O te llevará Jack?

.—No, ven por mí—suspiró—Ya sabes cómo se ponen las chicas con mi hermano.

Jamie se echó a reír.

.—Sí, son unas loquillas…

Los dos amigos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Pippa. Desde que estaban en preparatoria Jamie acompañaba a Pippa a su casa y luego se iba a la de él. En un principio a ella no le gustaba porque vivían algo lejos uno del otro, pero Jamie nunca cedió y tanto Jack como Tooth estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, estarían más tranquilos ya que ninguno de los dos podía recoger a Pippa de la escuela.

.—¿Terminaste ya el trabajo de Literatura?—preguntó Jamie, después de un rato caminando.

.—Si, hace dos días—le sonrió—No has empezado ¿verdad?

.—No—suspiró frustrado, Pippa se echó a reír. La literatura no era el fuerte de Jamie—¿Podrías ayudarme esta tarde?

.—No puedo—respondió—Iré con Tooth de compras.

.—Genial. Tendré que estarme todo el día en la biblioteca.

.—Eso te pasa por dejar todo al último momento—Pippa reía por las expresiones exageradas de Jamie, como si él estuviera sufriendo mucho.

.—Lo sé, lo sé—hizo una mueca—No merezco tiempo de mi amiga para que me ayude…

.—¡Oye! No me eches la culpa a mí.

.—No claro, como la fiesta es más importante…

.—¡Jamie!

.—Pero qué más da, lo que vale la amistad…

El monólogo de Jamie fue cortado por una bola de nieve que lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza. Pippa estaba detrás de él, cerca de una pequeña acumulación de nieve en el jardín delantero de alguna casa. Los ojos de Jamie brillaron de forma traviesa mientras dejaba las mochilas sobre la acera y se echaba a correr detrás de ella, recogiendo nieve también.

.—¡No!—gritó Pippa entre risas—¡Jamie para!

.—¡Ah no _milady_! ¡Ahora se atiende a las consecuencias!

Los dos rieron mientras se lanzaban la poca nieve que quedaba y se correteaban, llamando la atención de varias personas que pasaban cerca. Después de una buena dosis de diversión, Jamie agarró otra vez las mochilas y los dos continuaron su camino a la casa.

Pronto llegaron, dando pasos lentos mientras más se acercaban a la puerta de la entrada.

.—Y bueno…. Gracias por acompañarme, como siempre—sonrió Pippa, acomodándose un mechón de su largo cabello castaño.

.—Un placer—Jamie le dio la mochila con cuidado y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa—¿Nos vemos mañana?

.—Sí, claro.

Pippa le devolvió esa enorme sonrisa, antes de que él se inclinara besándole tiernamente la mejilla. Los dos se despidieron, ella entrando a su casa, él caminando por la acera. Pippa no entendía porqué, mientras dejaba la mochila en la sala, estaba tan sonrojada y su corazón latía tan deprisa.

**-0-**

Toothiana terminaba de arreglar sus cosas en la bolsa cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Rápidamente aplanó el botón de contestar sin siquiera ver quién hablaba.

.—¿Bueno?

_.—¡Hola amor!—_era Jack_—¿Siempre sí vas a llevar a Pippa de compras?_

Tooth miró el reloj, aún era temprano.

.—Sí, lo haré ¿Quieres que te compre algo cielo?

_.—No, diviértanse. Llevaré a Jason al parque un rato y luego preparé la cena ¿te parece?_

.—¡Gracias amor! Nos vemos más tarde. Te amo.

_.—Te amo. Adiós y diviértanse._

Tooth guardó su teléfono con una sonrisa de enamorada que no le pasó desapercibida a Verónica. La dentista se despidió de su compañera de trabajo y salió hacia su auto, pensando en el tipo de atuendo que le iría mejor a Pippa para la fiesta.

Mientras conducía su teléfono volvió a sonar. Tooth odiaba conducir mientras hablaba, así que se orilló cerca de la plaza para responder.

.—¿Si?

_.—¡Contigo quería hablar, señorita! ¿Me podría confirmar de una buena vez si me ayudará para la Pascua de éste año o no?_

Tooth se dio un golpe mental ¡se le había olvidado por completo!

.—Lo siento Aster_—_respondió—Claro que te ayudaré, como todos los años ¿Qué necesitarás?

_.—Tengo que terminar unas canastas de aquí al otro fin de semana ¿cuánto cuento con el equipo Frost?—_era una forma curiosamente cariñosa con la que se refería a toda la familia.

.—Ni hoy ni mañana, pero después seremos todos tuyos—sonrió ante esa idea—A no ser que Pippa tenga más fiestas.

.—_Encontrará tiempo para ayudar a su tío favorito, lo sé._

.—Bueno, esperemos eso.

.—_Está bien, apenas tengan tiempo libre háblame para coordinarme con sus horarios ¿de acuerdo?_

.—¡Me suena perfecto! Le diré a Jack pero ya sabes que siempre dice que sí.

.—_Ya hablé con él y me dijo lo mismo. Hablamos mañana._

.—Está bien. Cuídate.

Tooth condujo entonces hacia la casa. Desde la entrada se podía escuchar a todo volumen la música de Katy Perry. Sí, Pippa estaba en casa. La dentista entró caminando directamente hacia el cuarto de la adolescente. Pippa estaba acomodando ropa en el armario mientras bailaba al ritmo de _Double Rainbow*_. Tooth se mordió el labio. Siempre que regresaba de la escuela con Jamie, Pippa ponía las canciones más románticas que se encontrara a primera vista.

.—Tock tock.—dijo, fingiendo que tocaba la puerta abierta—¿Puedo pasar?

.—¡Tooth!—Pippa dio un salto—No te escuché llegar.

.—Con ésta música nadie escucharía nada—sonrió—¿Lista para ir de compras?

.—¡Claro que sí!

Pippa apagó el reproductor de música y se puso una bolsa rápidamente. Las dos mujeres salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto de Tooth, en camino al centro comercial.

**-o-**

Jack se recargó en su enorme asiento de la oficina algo cansado. Tanto papeleo a veces era estresante.

.—¡Hasta mañana señor Frost!—se despidió Nora, su secretaria. Jack murmuró un "hasta mañana" y siguió en su asiento recargado, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el repentino silencio por la ausencia de alumnos lo invadiera y calmara.

Después de eso se puso de pie y cerró la oficina. Caminó hasta la guardería donde solo estaba su hijo jugando con peluches en forma de carros.

.—Ya durmió su siesta, casi dos horas—le dijo Lucy—Así que estará algo inquieto seguramente.

.—No importa, igual iba a llevarlo al parque.—fue la rápida respuesta de Jack, mientras se acercaba a su hijo y se inclinaba a su lado para verlo jugar mejor.

.—¡Magnífica idea! Con el sol tan hermoso como hoy hace un gran día para pasear.

.—Lo sé.

Jack agarró la pañalera que le tendía la cuidadora y cargó a su hijo. Jason reía en los brazos de su padre mientras se dirigían hacia el carro. Lo subió y amarró bien en su silla especial, entregándole en el proceso uno de sus peluches favoritos.

.—¿Tuviste un buen día hoy, campeón?—preguntó, encendiendo el coche.

.—¡Adá! ¡Da, da!—decía el pequeño, moviendo sus manitas regordetas sin soltar el peluche _Fobo_

.—Sí, soy papá.—Jack daba reversa para salir del estacionamiento, sin dejar de sonreír por los sonidos que hacía su pequeño.

.—¡Da!

.—Pa-pá.—pronunció lentamente.

.—¡Da!

Jack suspiró. Su hijo estaba negado a hablar por ahora.

Codujo al parque cerca de la casa y se estacionó. Solo había otras dos vecinas con sus hijos un poco mayores. Jack fue al sector de juegos para niños muy pequeños y estuvo al lado de su hijo, cuidando de cada movimiento que hiciera y de que se divirtiera. Hacía muecas graciosas para hacerlo reír y pequeños teatros con los cuales aplaudía emocionado. Ensimismado en prestarle atención a su hijo, no se percataba de las vecinas que lo miraban embelesadas, un joven tan guapo, carismático y amoroso con los niños era un sueño encarnado.

Jack jugó con Jason una hora más o menos y después regresó a la casa. Ya era hora de hacer la cena, y las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida aún no habían regresado.

**-o-**

Pippa y Tooth estuvieron por todo el centro comercial buscando en cada tienda de ropa, arrasando con las pobres vendedoras y rebuscando entre todos los mostradores para conseguir el atuendo perfecto. Había sido una tarea ardua, y cuando finalmente consiguieron el conjunto completo (zapatos y accesorios incluidos) las dos chicas se subieron al coche felices y exhaustas con la mente puesta en llegar a casa para dormir.

Eran como las nueve de la noche cuando llegaron a casa. Las luces estaban prendidas. Pippa cargó todas las bolsas mientras Tooth abría la puerta cuidadosa de no hacer mucho ruido. Las luces del comedor y de la cocina estaban encendidas, la mesa puesta, pero ni un solo ruido.

Pippa cuidadosa caminó a su alcoba para dejar ahí las compras. Tooth caminó al cuarto del bebé, que tenía las luces apagadas, pero se escuchaba una suave voz provenir de ahí. Jack estaba frente a la cuna, cantándole una nana a su bebé. Jason parecía estar completamente dormido, bien arropado y con una linterna para bebés encendida. A Tooth le dio un enorme sentimiento de plenitud mientras veía a su bebé dormir pacíficamente y a su marido cantarle.

_Sólo cierra tus ojos_

_El sol de está ocultando_

_Tú estarás bien_

_Nadie puede lastimarte ahora_

_Viene la luz del amanecer_

_Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos_

Era exactamente la misma canción que los padres de Jack solían cantarle a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños. En el pasado, muy poco después de que ambos hermanos quedaran huérfanos, la canción era lo único que parecía calmar a la muy traumada Pippa. Jack se la cantaba siempre que su hermana estaba alterada o triste, con el tiempo, se volvió la forma de prometerle que las cosas iban a salir bien. Tooth sabía que esa canción tenía mucho significado para Jack, y que cuando se la cantaba a su hijo (todas las noches) le demostraba cuánto lo amaba prometiéndole cuidarlo siempre, en todo momento. Como lo hizo con Pippa algunos años atrás.

Tooth estaba recargada en la puerta, simplemente viendo. Jack se volteó para sonreírle y le hizo un gesto de que hiciera silencio al salir de la habitación. Inclinó la puerta, de forma que no estuviera cerrada pero tampoco abierta, y la condujo hasta el comedor.

.—Tuvimos un largo día en el parque—explicó entonces, con voz suave—Ya estaba muy cansado incluso cuando hacíamos la cena.

.—Es un encanto.

.—¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

.—Excelente ¡encontramos todo!—respondió una efusiva Pippa apareciendo por el pasillo—¡Luciré increíble en la fiesta!

Jack reía por el entusiasmo de su hermana.

Los tres se sentaron a comer en la mesa procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Se contaron los pormenores del día y después de lavar bien los trastes, dejando la cocina impecable, se despidieron deseándose buenas noches.

Con las pijamas bien puestas, Jack y Tooth se recostaron en la cama. Tooth se acurrucó en el pecho de Jack mientras él tapaba a los dos mimosamente con la cobija, abrazando a su esposa por los hombros. Acostados, y respirando las esencias del otro, los dos fueron relajándose hasta quedarse dormidos de la forma más cómoda posible.

* * *

Un lindo día en la familia Frost...

¡espero que les haya gustado! =D nos leemos

chao!


End file.
